everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Vasily Citrine
Vasily Citrine is the son of The Mistress of Copper Mountain from the fairytale The Stone Flower. Vasily is a Roybel or more commonly referred to as Royally Rebellious. Character Personality Vasily has a level of awareness and maturity that most of his peers at Ever After High do not have and are seemingly lacking of, from his own perspective. Vas also does enjoy a good fight and causing acts of vandalism, widespread chaos, and gratuitous sadism; Although he's aggressive and quick to fight, he's not truly malicious as he does have standards. When in the company of others, Vas can be tends rough mannered. He talks rather crudely to people even when aiding those in need with a minor exception of female students; The only real person he trusts remotely at the school is Ulrich Red, due to the quiet young man being rather insightful and kind to Vasily. Despite this, he seems to have a nature of frequently moving to defend people who are weaker than he is, but he appears to be an ally of Lionel Wicked. Vas also seems to be a talented artist, drawing pictures of mountainside and even drawings of characters from a comic he has written. Appearance Vasily is slightly undersized not only in height as he only stands about 5'5 and possessing a slightly thin-ish average build but despite this, his rough upbringing has given him a level of physical toughness, and fighting skill aiding him to hold his own against students larger and stronger than him. Vasily has somewhat pale skin, black hair that is unkempt but short and shaggy, violet-blue eyes, and heart shaped facial features with a small, scrunched up nose. Fairytale: The Stone Flower A overview of Vasily's story can be found here. How Does Vasily Fit Into It? Vasily was born to the Mistress of Copper Mountain with un-named male, presumably a human. Vasily grew up primarily in the mountain's with his mother and no father present in his life, from there out Vasily grew up learning useful skills and training to develop his powers more. Relationships Family Vasily is close to his mother, as she had been the one to raise her son of her own which in turn has given Vasily the one person he truly cares about. Vasily does not know his father as his mother had wiped the man's memory once her son was .conceived. Friends Vasily's BFFAs are Lionel Wicked, and Petras Vilkas although Vasily doesn't consider the former a friend of his's. Romance Vasily is quite open for romance, no matter the issue. Pets TBD Outfits Signature Vasily wears a dark maroon, short sleeved T-Shirt that is covered by a black bomber jacket that he keeps unzipped and open at all times, a pair of casual jeans that have cut on both knees, and a pair of black combat boots. Vasily wears a small necklace with a small Lapis Lazuli stone hanging from the end but Vasily normally wears a different stone each day/month. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Vasily's birthday is December 9th *Vasily's surname is Citrine which alludes to the Citrine gemstone. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:The Stone Flower Category:Ms. Enter's Characters Category:The Malachite Casket Category:Hybrid Category:Neutrals Category:Heterosexual